The first time
by xoxoPAUxoxo
Summary: –Life is made of firsts all of them are worth telling. GSR, more G than S


**Disclaimer – **I do not own CSI; they belong to Alliance Atlantis, CBS, Anthony Zuicker and other entities. I just borrow them for fun and this story is not for profit.

**Rating – **K

**Genre** – General

**Summary –**Life is made of firsts; all of them are worth telling. GSR

**Spoilers – **None and this is pure fluff. Consider yourself warned.

**A/N – **A huge 'thank you' to **Melody425** for fixing all my 'Oops'. She is awesome. Still not good at sharing so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

**The First T****ime**

"Mom, tell me the story again." The little boy was sitting on the couch; band aid on his left knee and on his lap was the head of the dog that was happily resting on the couch.

His mother was sitting in front of him, a book in her hands. She sighed as she put the book down, ready to say "No", but one look into his big blue eyes was all it took to change her mind. She sat down next to him, as the dog got up and went to the window, barking at the birds outside.

"Please, mom," he flashed a huge smile at her, showing his slightly crooked teeth. She nodded and his smile grew wider because this was a rare gift, as she'd usually find an excuse to avoid telling the story. The little boy sat straight up and turned his gaze to his mother, showing her how interested he was.

"The first time I saw your father, he was wearing a blue shirt," she closed her eyes, as if with this action, the image became clearer. She opened them again after a couple of seconds she continued. "That shirt made his eyes seem brighter, his blue eyes just like yours," she ran her thumb across his cheek, marvelling about the similarities between the two of them; their blue eyes and curly hair was just the beginning. There were the obvious ones that everyone noticed, such as their love for baseball and books, but then there were the things that only she knew, like the way both of them sleep on their left side with their right hand curl up into a fist, right under their chin, and the way both of them quirk an eyebrow, asking a silent question. She treasured that knowledge.

"I smiled at him and he was taken aback by this. I found his confused look absolutely adorable." She rested her hands on her lap and sighed. He knew that she needed to rest a bit and that she would continue shortly, so he waited. "It took us a while, you know? He insisted that he was too old for me, too set in his ways."

The dog barked, startling him a little and he turned to look at it for a moment, but then returned his attention to the woman next to him. His mother continued, smiling and with her hands moving slowly, completely unaware of the distraction. "I won. He didn't go down without a fight, but in the end I won and we got married."

He had heard the story many times before, and by now he knew it by heart. Still, when his mother told it, it was different, more real. She then described their first date, the flowers his dad gave her, their wedding, with special attention to her dress. She described all of it, down to every single detail.

"On our first anniversary, he came home with _that_," she pointed at the dog, that was now curled up under the window, sleeping. "Your father insisted that it was just what we needed. On our second anniversary you came along, and he said, "Now we're complete". He loved you so much." She was looking at him with so much love and that's why Gil loved to hear the story because it made him feel happy, and for a little while, it made his mother happy again too. Even if after she had to come back to reality while she was narrating it, she was truly happy. The way she used to be.

Bruno barked, waking him up. For a moment, Grissom thought that it was Sparky who made the noise. The dream was so vivid, that when he opened his eyes he expected to be ten years old again, sitting in the living room with his mother with Sparky, the golden retriever running around back in Marina Del Rey.

It was Bruno's second bark that fully woke him. Blinking a few times to adjust to the lack of light in the bedroom, he glanced to his left. Sara was sound asleep, but unfortunately that couldn't be said about the occupant in the basinet next to the bed.

The crying baby half woke Sara, but Grissom was already there, taking him in his arms and rocking him lightly. "Hey there little man, be quiet now. We don't want to wake up your mommy, do we?" Sara watched them leave the room, and her last thought before she succumbed to sleep was that everything they'd been through was worth it.

With the baby on his left arm and the bottle in his right hand, Grissom made his way to the rocking chair in the nursery. Settling on the chair he looked down at his son, and was met with the stare of big blue eyes. The colour will probably change in a couple of weeks. Maybe they'll be brown, but then again maybe they'll remain blue. It had been two weeks since the first time he held him. He's been in this world for two whole weeks, and every day Grissom loved him more.

As the feeding began, Grissom started remembering his dream; his mother signing the story for him. That's when he realized life was made of firsts: first word, first step, first love, first kiss, and each and every one of them made a story worth telling. With that in mind, whispering in a soft voice he began narrating _their_ story.

"The first time I saw your mother, she was walking across campus. Long brown curly hair and she was wearing a red shirt. She looked breathtaking…"


End file.
